


Regina's bad day

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, In-Laws, Pain, Unforgiving, inlaws, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina comes home in a mood. Emma has to try and get what's wrong out of her. What happens when she finds out the truth?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Regina's bad day

Regina walked through the front door of the mansion, slamming the door behind her, kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag down in the hallway. The brunette walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured herself a very large glass of apple cider.

"Whoa. Bad day?" Emma asked, seeing the large glass of cider in her girlfriend’s hand.

The mayor just frowned as she looked down into her half full glass. "Am I worth it?" Regina whispered.

Emma looked at the brunette in complete shock; as if to say _why would you and how could you ask such a question._ _Did her girlfriend really not know how in love she was with her?_ To Emma, Regina was worth more than all the stars in the galaxies, she just wished her girlfriend could see that.

"You can't be serious Gina?"

"I am. Now Emma please, please... Just answer the question."

Emma walked over to the brunette, cupping her face in her hands "Of course you’re worth it, even if... even if they say you're not. Gina I love you, I know I don't say it as much as I should or as much as you say it but I hope you know... I do love you more than anything."

Emma kissed the brunette on her forehead and within seconds a massive smile appeared on Regina’s face.

"So..." Emma began "What happened today for you to come home questioning your self worth and if I loved you?"

Emma was trying to stay as calm as possible, she already knew exactly what had happened, but she needed to hear it from Regina herself, before she started pointing fingers.

Regina just stayed silent; she didn’t want to say what had happened or talk about it in any way.

"Regina Mills. Tell me now or so help me-"

"Okay, okay... let's just say your mother and father happened and leave it at that shall we."

Emma knew it and she saw red when her girlfriend said that it was her parents, yet again "No we will not be leaving it at that Gina, tell me what they said? What did they do, please tell me what happened?"

Regina looked down at the swirling liquid that was in the glass she was holding and quickly drank it in one. Then poured herself another glass.

"Want one?" Regina asked. She wasn’t trying to avoid telling Emma what happened, she just knew that her girlfriend would need a drink in her hand before she told her the truth of the day.

"Sure." Emma replied, watching as Regina poured her drink and handed her the glass. They both walked over and sat down on the couch "Now spill!" Emma asked in a rather frustrated tone.

"It was at the town meeting, I mean the first five minutes went well, it went as planned, that was until your mother decided to stand up. Little miss perfect decided to tell me in front of everyone, that you were just using me to get Henry back and that you never even loved me to begin with. That you have been pretending all along and then she went on to say, that I will always be the evil queen and nothing will change... and that they'll never accept me and and..."

Regina just crumbled, tears rolling down the sides of her face, trying with everything she had to just to hold it all in and failing in doing so.

"Then your father stood up and began telling me I was using magic to make you love me... which Em I swear on my life and yours I'm not I swear, I swear to god I’m not please believe me!" Regina was frantic; the brunette was completely inconsolable at this point.

Emma put her drink down on the coffee table and took Regina's glass from her hand and placed it beside her own glass. Emma pulled Regina into as tight a hug as possible, without completely crushing her to death. "Baby... I know and I trust you wouldn't ever use magic to make me love you. Okay? I love you Gina. What we have together...It's real and what my parents did is so far beyond forgiving. I'm so sorry they did that to you."

Emma held her girlfriend as she cried in her arms. Regina eventually managed to stop herself crying, she was clinging onto Emma as much as possible.

She sat herself up, looking lovingly into Emma’s eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Emma smiled and replied with "I think it's me who should be asking you that." Emma pressed her lips against Regina’s, kissing her slowly, and moving her lips harder against Regina’s.

"You're my woman, don’t you ever doubt or forget that pumpkin..."

“I love you Em." Regina smiled as she fell back into Emma’s arms.

  
  



End file.
